This application claims priority to German Patent Application No. 102 46 182.1, filed Oct. 2, 2002, the contents of which are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to supplementary control valve devices that may be disposed within an intake passage of an internal combustion engine comprising one or more reciprocating pistons for controlling the flow of a fluid (e.g., air) through the intake passage.
2. Related Art
Commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,184 discloses a supplementary control valve device disposed in an intake passage of a reciprocating piston internal combustion engine. The supplementary control valve device is utilized to provide impulse charges for the internal combustion engine by closing (sealing) the intake passage during the piston induction stroke (with the conventional cylinder head inlet valve being open). As a result, a reduced pressure is generated within the space between the supplementary control valve and the combustion chamber of the cylinder, because the conventional cylinder head inlet valve is held open during the piston induction stroke. Then, when the supplementary control valve is opened (with the conventional cylinder head inlet valve still being open), the inflowing fresh air charge acquires a high impulse (due to the reduced pressure within the combustion chamber) and the combustion chamber can be more completely filled with fresh air for the next combustion cycle. By utilizing such a supplementary control valve device, an increased amount of torque can be generated by the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,270 describes a non-return valve disposed within an intake passage, which valve can be actuated by an outside force. The valve member defines a sealing body having a triangular cross-section and the valve member is movably guided by a holder stem provided in the intake passage. The valve member can be actuated merely by differential pressure or for example by means of a setting device, e.g., a servo motor. The setting device can include a mechanical linkage that projects from the exterior into the intake passage. The valve member also may have a frusto-conical shape and a recess is defined within the flattened tip thereof. The valve member can be actuated by means of a solenoid or a gas spring.
One object of the present teachings is to provide improved supplementary control valve devices suitable for use in reciprocating piston-type internal combustion engines.
In one aspect of the present teachings, improved supplementary control valve devices may preferably have a relatively simple structure and may be disposed within an intake passage (manifold pipe) that is designed to be coupled to (communicate with) the respective combustion chambers of the engine. Such improved supplementary control valve devices preferably have only a slight influence on air flow resistance, can be actuated relatively quickly and consume relatively little energy, while increasing engine torque output.
In another aspect of the present teachings, supplementary control valve devices may be used, e.g., for impulse charging and/or for Otto-cycle engines, in which operation without a throttle flap is possible. Furthermore, supplementary control valve devices according to the present teachings increase design freedom with regard to other types of induction change control.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the present teachings will be readily understood to a person of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of examples and embodiments of the present teachings together with the claims and the accompanying drawings.